Afterschool Special
by Ghostwriter Redux
Summary: Zoë Mathers, newest kid at Spenser Academy, intentionally botches an easy math problem her first day in order to get placed in a lower class. However, her plan backfires (quite nicely in fact) as her teacher assigns her a tutor in the form of a rather delicious male specimen by the name of Caleb Danvers. Pairing: Caleb/OC, AU.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it and make no monetary gain writing this. It's just for fun!

* * *

Chapter One

\/

Zoë slumped lower in her seat, nose buried in her textbook as she tried vainly to avoid her teacher's line of sight.

"And here I thought this was supposed to be the AP class. I need one of you to come up here and solve this formula." He tapped the chalk against the board several times as though to emphasize his point.

_Don't call on me._

_Don't call on me._

_For the love of all that is holy avert your eyes and Do. Not. Call. On. Me. _

Mr. Moore's gaze roved over the classroom several times before coming to rest on her; "You, in the very back, Mathers was it?"

_Shit!_

"Yes sir?" She wearily raised her head from her doodle-filled notebook at the sound of her name.

"You attended Stonewall Prep before coming here yes?" She nodded mutely in affirmation; "A good friend of mine works there, he's in charge of the mathematics department. Why don't we see if he's been teaching you all well?"

_Aw, fuck me sideways!_

Zoë stood from her desk, weaving her way down the stadium-style stairs to the front of the lecture hall where the teacher was standing. She picked up the piece of chalk, rolling it around in her fingers as she stared blankly at the board.

x=(-b±√(b^2-4ac))/2a.

She hesitated for a moment; "You don't know it, do you?" Good lord the teacher's voice was possibly the most patronizing thing she had ever heard.

As she finished writing it out, she changed the final plus to a minus sign. Of course she knew the god damn quadratic formula. There was a reason she was taking AP mathematics for fuck's sake. It wasn't as though she wanted to however, it was simply because of her perfect score on the entrance exam.

_Punishment for being a 'know it all'…_

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect," Zoë slumped her shoulders, trying to appear dejected as she turned to walk back to her seat; "Come speak with me after class about placement, please."

Her heart leapt in her chest at the chance of getting placed in a lower class. She'd demote herself to memorizing multiplication tables again if it meant getting a different teacher; "Yes sir."

With a noticeable bounce in her step Zoë headed back to her seat to await the end of class.

* * *

After the bell sounded its usual four clangs, signaling the end of class, Zoë gathered her notes and textbook, stuffing them into her dark green satchel absentmindedly before traipsing out of the room with the other primates.

"Mathers!" She cringed, having forgotten about speaking with Mr. Moore. Zoë was forced to transverse the flow of students back to his desk, resulting in some bumped shoulders and hushed curses sent her way.

"Yes sir?" She stood awkwardly before him, fidgeting with a loose thread on her bag before hearing heavy footsteps behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Moore?"

"Ah, yes Caleb. Ms. Mathers here seems to be having some trouble with her lessons-," It took all the willpower Zoë possessed to keep from rolling her eyes and landing herself a detention; "-and as you know Finals are coming up in less than two months. You were looking for an opportunity for extra credit right?" 'Caleb', whoever the hell that was, must have nodded in agreement; "It's settled then. I will give you five points of extra credit for every study session you have with Ms. Mathers to get her up to speed."

"Thank you sir," he sounded rather pleased as Zoë barely stifled a groan. She didn't want nor did she actually need to be tutored, let alone by some damn nerd.

_Don't I get a say in this? …No…? Alright then…_

"It's settled then, Zoë, this is Caleb Danvers. He will be your tutor for the next month or so, just to help you get on your feet here at Spenser's. We pride ourselves on our outstanding students after all. "

_He just called me an idiot. Tactfully, yes, but an idiot nonetheless. It's not like it's my fault I arrived three months before the school year ends. _

"Nice to meet you Ca-." Her breath lodged in her throat when she faced him. He was tall, very tall, the top of her head barely reached his chin if she had to chance a guess. His uniform was immaculate, tucked in and he was well-groomed with short black hair that seemed to stand on its own without the help of gel. His eyes were a breathtaking warm chocolate color with flecks of gold swimming in their depths.

It was only then that Zoë realized he was holding his hand out to her expectantly and she was gaping openly at him. Her jaw shut with a nearly-audibly click of teeth as a warm blush swept up the back of her neck. She placed her hand in his much larger one, stifling a gasp when what felt like an electrical charge surged up her arm. He seemed unaffected or to not have noticed as he smiled welcomingly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Zoë." And he had one of those wonderful 'bedroom voices' too! All deep, and smooth and just the right amount of husk to it that could make any girl's panties drop.

_Girl, you are in __serious__ trouble here! _

"Nice to meet you too." She cringed when her voice spiraled into Minnie Mouse range from nervousness.

"I have swim practice this afternoon. Would you like to meet at four thirty in the library?" Zoë nodded mutely because she'd be damned if she opened her mouth and said something stupid as a result; "Great." Perfectly straight white teeth too, she noticed with some envy when he flashed her another smile.

The teacher dismissed them as they exited the classroom; "So then," he began, causing Zoë to groan inwardly. She really didn't want to give him her life story like she had given her new roommate, Kate, earlier that morning and braced herself for the interrogation that came with being the new kid; "Why'd you change your answer?"

"Excuse me?" She said, startled, turning to face him in bewilderment. She definitely didn't see that one coming.

Caleb tucked his hands casually into his pockets; "You hesitated, you had it right but you changed it at the last second. Why?"

"Math isn't my strong suit." He ran a hand back through his hair, a soft sigh escaping his lips; "I-I wasn't actually sure-."

"You're a bad liar, Ms. Mathers, has anyone ever told you that?"

Zoë bristled at being called out; "My close friends, yes, but not people I barely know."

He stared at her, a mixture of shock and amusement playing across his sharp features. A beat passed, then another, and his lips kicked into a sexy, half-smile; "You're rather aggressive, aren't you?"

"I prefer the term 'feisty' myself," she shot back without missing a beat.

A smooth chuckle escaped him as he reached forward and she found herself frozen in place as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her forehead; "Though she be but little, she is fierce."

"Shakespeare huh? Impressive," Zoë found herself saying before she could stop. He ran his hand through his hair again with another sigh. A nervous gesture, perhaps?

"I need the extra credit," he said quietly, almost as though he were ashamed to admit it; "I missed a lot of school from being sick and need to make up for it however I can. You obviously don't need to be tutored-." He raised a hand to cut off her protests before she could voice them; "Would you play along, please? We can meet for hour for the next few weeks after school twice a week? Then you'll never have to speak to me again if you don't want. Please?"

Zoë fidgeted. She didn't need to be tutored but she didn't want to see some boy she barely knew fail his junior year. And how could she say no when he asked so nicely?

"I-I guess so."

Relief lit up his features; "You will? You're a life saver, Mathers. Thanks so much."

"My pleasure." Zoë didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to darken at her words or the suggestive smirk that graced his lips. Good god, the boy was too damn hot for his own damn good!

"See you after school then." And there was the 'bedroom voice' again. She was lucky her damn knees didn't give out and she found herself grateful that she was leaning against the row of lockers behind her.

"S-sure." He gave her one last smile, walking down the hall out of her line of sight before she heard the tardy bell ring; "Damn it!" Her conversation with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Dreamy had made her late for world history. Didn't matter how hot he was, school came first.

…

_Pshaw, yeah right, 'Zo, keep telling yourself that…_

* * *

Mm, Caleb Danvers is a delicious male specimen isn't he? This takes place Pre-Covenant into the movie I suppose…? AU/AR as in Sara doesn't exist and instead Zoë does but don't worry, this isn't a script revision. This is simply the byproduct of a long movie-filled weekend. Speaking of which, has anyone seen The Purge? I want to but the people I know said it isn't all that great.


End file.
